Panocean Dominion
The Panocean Dominion is a theocratic Absolute-Monarchy. It is a collective of culturally diverse provinces that are ruled by a home province. The Dominion is also led by the Aracuul, who grant the emperort the ability to control massive wells of psionic energy and access to the ancient Vaelite Constructs. It is home to six provinces, and 24 municipalities all of which have a degree of self-government. Muncipalities are within the border of a home province, and are ruled collectivly by the provinces Governor. 'History' 'Pre-History' (Bpb ? - Bpb 1) In the beginning, there were two immensly powerful groups - The avatar of Stasis, the Eldrazii and the avatars of change, the 6 psionic dieties. Even before Fyrea had formed it is said the two have fought, the war had begun when the nothingness of space created a being. This being would be known as Mataeus, the great balance between the two always-equal forces. A herald from Mataeus, named Xetl coaxed the Eldrazii to give a part of their lifeforce to Mataeus, curious on the implications, they proceed. He then asks the Psionic dieties to warp the lifeforce into life - something the Eldrazii didn't expect. Once they begun to form the first star, the pillar of control Ckuilliiu sundered Xetl in half, his body becoming the first world and his soul becoming Xalakalex. This world was a paradise as Mataeus radiated pure energy and life to the shell of its herald, creating the first beings - The Old Folk and the Toj'k'jeel. As punishment for their actions, Mataeus condemned the Eldrazii into physical forms, this had angered the Eldrazii who tore apart Mataeus, its remains creating the stars and the pure conciousness creating a massive psionic influx spreading the Old Folk and Toj'k'jeel into hiding for its creations are vulnerable to the Eldrazii. In rememberance Xalekalex creates time and begins the creation of Fyrea spending almost all his energy safeguarding the young Fyrea abd tasking the remaining dieties to guard it in his insuing great slumber. After Fyrea is finished forming, the dieities begin championing races and morphing them into the protectors of Fyrea - Vael and the Aracuul, Xet and the Daewn, Golon and the Stro'krais and Talek and the Sezeri The Eldrazii weren't alone in they're war and begun creating armies of beings known as the Xalerii, who corrupt the body and soul of a being. Millions of years before the creation of the Phoenecians, the Aracuul had served as the Eternal warriors - serving Vael as he crusaded Fyrea, killing off all Eldrazii that crossed his path. An Aracuul named Shjinn had begun his slow ascension to Demigod status among Vaels eternal legion. Vael had tasked Shjinn Ascended to create a race to herald his rise in the future. Vael with his kin had dissapated into a state of pure-consciousness, and Shjinn along with few thousand remaining Aracuul had begun development of the new race. 'Formation' (BPB 1 - APB 0) The basis of the Dominion was just a galactic face to the real organization, the Aracuul had created the Phoenecians to craft the massive war machines and act as loyal zealots in the great army. This design was ultimately foiled once the combined psychic link between all Phoenecians managed to break the mind-control, though they still revere the Aracuul. This Psychic Break caused a great deal of Phoenecians to resonate strange concepts and ideas, these were originally called Medi'shazd or "Craftsmen of the mind". A few of these medi'shazd had gathered energy from the collective link to form emotions and imagination for all of the Phoenecian. This created an incredible artistic renaisance within the young dominion, where grey walls guarded - plaques with detailed murals replaced, where simple meeting areas were massive forums took their stead The Aracuul however had been incredibly baffled on how the once grey, dull Phoenecians became these bright, imaginative people - some argued they could not offer any service to the cause of Vael, while others believed it was the coming of change. Out of the court of 47, 12 Aracuul remained to watch over Dominion, while the rest spread out into the stars to begin they're own plans. 'Golden Age' (APB 0 - APB 2245) 'Vulfskagr-Shivan War' (APB 2245 - APB 2248) 'Classical Era' (APB 2248 - 3899) 'Blue Age' (APB 3899 - APB 4002) 'Intermediary Period' (APB 4002 - APB 4005) 'The Great War' (APB 4005 - APB 4018) 'Reunification Era' (APB 4018 - APB 4020) 'Current Era (Age of Glory)' (APB 4020 - APB 4045) 'Government and Politics' The dominion is formed of the original homeworld of the Phoenecians known as Palamecia, a garden world orbiting a Yellow-Star called Armadestine. This world is treated as the Head Planet and is the Capital of the Dominion. 'The Emperor' The Emperor is the supreme leader and representitive for the entire Dominion, and is always born on Palamecia - as tradition has been done for over 750 years. His roles are generally involve relations outside the Dominion and organizing campaigns (usually military or counter-sepratist). He holds a large calibur of power, but most political matters are held by the Chamber. 'The Chamber of Worlds' A large senate that contemplate laws ranging from municipal to federal, as well as consult the Emperor on decisions that can make or break the fragile strain of cohesion between the many provinces. Each province is permitted 4 representitives in the Chamber of Worlds, these slots are highly coveted by many influential individuals. Many factions in the Chamber also form Coalitions, usually when groups of factions seek a similiar goal, although most Coalitions are monitored careful as even the faint possibility of rebellion and the planets become incredibly large riots. The monitoring begun in response to the Isolatonist Bloc began to secede, causing a large civil war lasting 45 years. 'General Ministry' Within the Dominion, the General Ministries have mastered the art of bureaucracy. The current ministries include: *'Ministry of State' - Tasked with maximizing the effectivness of all ministers as well as managing non-dominion relations. In addition of th various bureaucrats, the Ministry of State also houses the large group of Diplomats and colonial representitives. *'Ministry of Intelligence' - Used to supervise Intelligence services and gathering. Manages the various academies of spies used by the Dominion. *'Ministry of Commerce' - They manage the various tariffs and laws centred around Dominion and non-Dominion trade lines. They include the prolific Merchants Guild, who dispite corruption in the past has retained an element of stability in recent years. *'Ministry of Defence and Internal Security' - The largest of the ministries and the only Ministry with a specialized guard known as the Myrmidons. They manage the extensive military ranging from riot control to massive armies. *'Ministry of Science and Education' - Manages the strict level of learning and has placed down various Learning Tiers, they also manage the Atheneum - an extensive library that houses many millions of records of history, alien or not. *'Ministry of Finance' - Manages taxation and funds granted to public projects and ventures. Leads a close eye on all Dominion Banks. *'Head-Exemplar of the Retribution' - Also known as the ministry of worship, it covers all Retribution missions and the spread of Vaelism 'Culture and Society' Due to various customs laws extended by the Chamber of Worlds, culture in the Panocean Dominion has remained co-hesive with its past. 'Sects and Communal Districts' The Dominion survives its many rebelions by enforcing a rigid system of Skill Districts. These districts act alot like Guilds having many official ranks that differ in the title and as such each member of society is treated equally, but a heavy amount of trust is burdened on them. Ranks between Districts are easilly identifiable due to the additions of a Name Branch, for example A lowly dock worker would be known as a Rekro'wul, while a military recruit would be called a Y'ratili'mi'wul. (Wul meaning low one in Arac'uul Dialect) In contrast the owner of the dock would have the Name Branch Rekro'eiu and a military commander would be called Y'ratili'mi'eiu. There are several District Castes that include *''Rekro'' - Worker, comprises most of the population and includes factory workers, gunsmiths and other simple jobs *''Y'ratili'mi'' - Army, are the loyal warriors of the Aracuul and the Emperor. This includes lowly police to the tactically-trained military commanders *''Neac'Io'' - Navy, the guardians of Dominion space, these range from pilots to Admirals *''Y'ret'op'' - Craftsmen, tasked with creation of houses, armour and practically everything that isn't made from a factory. Unlike other districts Name Branches do not measure age or rank, but track the amount of money a person has gained - which has lead scrutinizing eyes to stare at the strange changes, exspecially to the Yovan *''Tjn'hc'rem'' - commercial masters and bankers. They typically own stores, but few run the highly-regulated private companies. *''Rod'a'sab'' - diplomats and Chamber members *''Dala'azh'jad'' - Royal Blood in Arac'uul Dialect. The emperor is based of the most esteemed of living Dala'azh *''Ret'azh'' - the Holy Retribution. Ranges from the simple Augers to elite warrior-priest Purifiers 'Religon' The worship of the ancient Aracuul is mandatory within the Dominion, even species assimilated into its vast reach must eventually succumb to the Phoenecians and the zealous Retribution. Most worship is done at holy Sepulchers of past Aracuul warriors and warlords, but in the absence of such an establishment - most create shrines dedicated to the provinces patron. While not as prevalent, the open worship of Vael is allowed and even encouraged amongst soldiers to gather Vaels Blessing Dispite being a broadly worshiped religon, it does not have any form of preist hood - instead it guards all sacred artefacts under the united title "Retribution of Aar'acuul". It trains the the elite inquisitorial units like the Talion and Purifier cabals. Worship of the other deities is also allowed, but is un-common amongst core-world Phoenecians 'Technology' The Aracuul are masterful architects and engineers, who fabricated massive engines of war. They have passed this knowledge onto the Shazd Caste, who design the equipment of the army and Retribution. Due to this, the armies of the Dominion are incredibly high-tech - armed with life support systems, nano-bots and personal energy shields. Personal technology is minimalistic, but rugged in the colonies while the core-worlds benefit from luxurious entertainment systems. A network formed from the collective psychic link allows the Phoenecians to use devices known as Boldes, which when attached to the head allow amplifies the psychic connection into a artificial server known as the Collective, allowing trade of information and currency. 'Ideaolgies' The Aracuul and by proxy the Phoenecians were created by Vael to guard the galaxy from the Eldrazii threat if it had returned and combat the threat if nesscessary. Since the great schism between the great Fyrean Dieties and the remnants of their host races, the Aracuul and some other races developed counter-measures against Eldrazii Conscription and the raw power they harness. In the early years of the Dominion a consecrated philosopher by the name of Iuno Erii created a system of political and local power in the form of a Meritocracy. Wherein only the smart, able and those who have had merit awarded to them we're granted places of power. This was modelled after the sermons of change preached by Shjinn With this in mind, most Phoenecians believe the eternal slumber of the Eldrazii must continue so that the galaxy may develop out of war and usher in an age of peace. Most also believe that life is not nesscessary, so most warriors fight to the death, rarely retreating. The majority (mostly the inner core) feel that other sentient races are inferior due to they're lack of Godly influence and majesty. Though they do accept most races, they are usually placed on the frontier to work on farms or mines. 'Economy' The Panocean Dominion utilises a strict xeno-trade policy where it only trades finished products and nescessary resources, making embargos on the Dominion fruitless for the most part. One of its few exports includes soldiers for hire that while they're loyalty lies with Phoenecia and its colonies, the Contractor controls its orders. These soldiers are only provided to allies, refusing service to neutral or aggressive nations in fear of retribution. 'Military' The Dominions armed force is comprised of a core army with several specialized auxillary and support units, usually guarding the massive Aracuul constructs 'Armory' Most of the army utilises state-of-the-art weapons, including the famous Oshean Technologies Riot Baton and Pulse Rifle. Due to the dominions past its military makes use of troops trained to control riots (usually with deadly force)and as such bring hulking shields good at repeling most forms of conventional fire. The dominion favours the reliability of Pulse Weapons over the explosion prone Plasma weapons. To increase Psionic Affinity the army funds the previously civilan-only company Arishak Laboratories. Arishak develops several implants that amplify the already latent psionic potential in all Phoenecians. 'Army' The ground forces comprise of the simple Riflemen to the advanced Arani Snipers. All conventional forces in the Dominion Army must go through a mandatory tour as Riflemen, usually to filter out any soldiers not fitted to become Cetarch or train in the various special military programs. Various members in addition to mandatory garrisons also utilise Auxillary units with varying abilities and training. While the majority of the army is up to contemporary standards, there are ceremonial units such as the Great Guard or Orlan Swordmasters. The organizational structure is a clan system known as "War Courts", each of these would house an appointed leader and various soldiers. These courts are contained large, city districts known as "Courtols". In these districts, the town garrison gains a basic barracks and the main infantry courts gain seperate houses. The organizational structures vary from court to court, but each of these need a appointed leader of some form to act as Commandant. These commandants buy, equip and oversee the honour of each Court - some go even further and create court heraldry to represent them instead of the basic Panocean Standard. Some of the units the military employs are too prestigous to form a court such as the Ceian Guard, instead they join the applicable monastic orders such as the Ceian Guard or the Holy Retribution 'Space' The Dominion Navy comprises of large warships accompanied by smaller point-defence drones. 'Ancient Constructs' Massive war-machines from the Eldrazii wars, they are titanic kilometer-tall engines of destruction. They act as intergalactic transports and super-heavy support - firing off cannons capable of reaching around continents. They are however in extremely low-number with fewer then ten even capable of functioning. The Aracuul do not believe releasing such terrible monsters into the galaxy to be beneficial to the Dominion - prefering to harbour them for the imminent darkness. 'Provinces' 'Phoenecia' It is the homeworld of the Phoenecians and the Captial Province of the Dominion. The province provides management and shipyards, in which to create massive fleets. It is home to 20 Royal Orders and thousands of courts, all of which provide the most efficient and well-crafted equipment. The province holds the largest municipality, Gran Métro which in turn houses over 9,000,000,000 Phoenecians and 450,000 other species. It's specialty unit is the Métro, urban response units excellent against fighting units in cover and in close-quarters. 'Gran Métro' An incredibly small, but high-density ecumenopolic municpality on the planet of the same name. It houses over nine-billion Phoenecians and over four-hundred thousand other species. Gran Métro acts as the main source of recruits, colonists and engineers for the massive ring shipyard that orbits the planet. 'Ceia' The largest of Palamecias Municipalities, it houses the famous Ceian Guard - elite, traditional warriors skilled at melee. Its main exports include well-crafted weapons and various speciality buildings supplies 'Sleaia' 'Vera Panacea' A municipality covering the homeworld and 2 moons of the Phoenecians, the entire northern hemisphere is dedicated to imperial management of the provinces. It also houses the Royal Palace and Aracuul Enclave. 'Vulfskagr' Originally pirates from a by-gone age, these warriors colonized a cold world known as Skuldafn. Due to the Phoenecian tendency to evolve quickly, the Skul had garnered thicker skin and hair as well as general physique to tackle the various beasts inhabiting the chilled planet. They currently aid to the military in the form of the Bloodwolves, relentless raiders that have honed Close-combat. 'Skuldafn' 'Valh'a' 'Njorln' 'Gavony' 'Tigaer Rift' A large province near the Sulven Rift, they have retained most of the characteristics of the Phoenecians - save they're skin that has developed grey pigments to counteract the large amounts of light coming from area around the Seredius Nebula. They train expert long-range guerilla troops known as Jaegers. 'Gran Sulva' 'Wielect' 'Feren' 'Badias' 'Shiva' A largely un-explored province and one of the few Dominion settlements that is of alien descent. They provide many new weapon designs made by the loyal Silhadur Republic Shiva is home to a brutish race known as Sjhivans - large, hulking characters that aren't to keen on colonization and conversion. Due to conflicting parties in the old Shalanrd Empire the Sjhivans split into two factions - the loyal Silhadur Republic and the Tariel Zaadenate. Due to un-charted areas, Shiva is easy to get lost in and as such the Dominion has begun large exploration parties within. 'Gran Silha' 'Tarie' 'Relzordae' 'Ralakaana' 'Morellian Traverse' The province of Morel is home to the xenophobic Usyd, aliens with jet-black eyes and grey skin that are incredibly secretive and religous. They tolerate Phoenecians due to them being uplifted to a galactic level, and as such provide some of the best warriors in the Dominion. Some large groups leave the Province and become Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries, providing any army with incredible firepower. 'Usyd' 'Gran Garana' 'Palantentasia' 'Sorolokolo' 'Gran Enza' A tiny province on the borders of Solhadur, it is the main trade hub to the immediate area and is the only province that has legalized open-trade with neutral races. 'Vera Enza' 'Ventan ' 'Gran Fuega' 'Porol' 'Controlled Space' 'Solhadur' The home-sector and current territory under the Panocean Dominion, its limits are near Shiva and Gran Enza 'See Also'